


It's Cold in Hell Too

by vampirepirate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepirate/pseuds/vampirepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PreSerum and PreWar. It's a cold night after a trip to Coney Island and a huge storm forces the boys to spend the night in an abandoned warehouse. Another time Bucky has to keep Steve safe and his spirits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold in Hell Too

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate... that's why they're best friends... Chocolate.

The rustling of clothes sounded loud as clanging pots and pans to Steve's ears. Bucky had his eyes on the door, darting to the high open window and back as they shook out of their clothes. Bucky threw them haphazardly towards the wood burning stove and had to hold Steve back from diving after them. "They'll be fine punk just settle down," he said as he grabbed a worn blanket from the corner and covered them both.  
They were soaked to the bone and Steve couldn't keep his teeth from chattering. He was sure he would have cut off his own tongue if he had protested. The storm had come before they were able to make it to the train station. Though it didn't matter because the lines were down minutes later.  
They found themselves on Coney Island with no way home, battered by a rain storm and desperately trying to stave off pnemonia or an asthma attack. The thought of the slow or fast death sent a violent shiver down his spine. Steve kept his eyes closed as his friend faced them towards the warm fire. It was enough to help him. He was small, huddled in his best friends arms but he could feel the draft sneak in around him.  
It must be battering Bucky's wet head and back, toes so cold he could have jumped when they touched him. But he found some tiny strength in him to stand still, he wasn't the one sacrificing... again.  
He fanned the flames on his inner strength to keep the tears back as well. He just hung his head forward on Bucky's forearms and breathed deeply.  
"Keep it slow and steady, Stevie," he said calmly, practiced.  
Steve nodded and counted the way the doctor had suggested between breaths. It was easy to be calm with Buck so close. He felt safe here no matter how bad it got. Even wretched cold and frozen Bucky would go screaming into the night until help arrived.  
The least he could do was spare the guy by not dying in some old warehouse. Thankfully the place was still fairly clean. They must have lost a contract or failed to pay the rent recently. There seemed to be alot more abandoned buildings, a lot more foreclosure and past due notices on people's doors.  
Something was coming and it wasn't just the storm. Poor kids like them might not be the only ones sneaking into places like this soon. But at least they already knew how to survive. At least they had each other.  
Bucky knocked their heads together gently after a while, "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "When you get thinking you get mopey and that's bad news..." he joked sleepily.  
Steve shrugged, Bucky's head lolled with his. "We'll be ok."  
"Of course we will," he said as he stiffled a yawn in his hair. Steve bristled at the sudden hot hair on his back. "We'll be fine till morning if we have to. This place looks good. No one's set up here. It'll just be us..." he said as he drew closer to the fire.  
"Hey watch it... I'd rather freeze then burn..." Steve said nudging him with his scrawny elbow.  
"Hell it is Rogers," Bucky smirked.  
"Huh?" Steve said turning to him.  
"Hell is cold," Bucky replied.  
Steve snickered, "Bull shit. 'Fires of hell' ring a bell?"  
"Watch the mouth punk, you're heading there fast," he said.  
Steve grimaced and turned around so he could face him. "What are you talking about Buck?" he said. He hated when Bucky kept things from him. Bucky always seemed to know these really strange and fascinating things and it irked Steve to know end when he would dangle things in front of him. The little guy was voracious when it came to stimulating conversation.  
Bucky grinned at him, "There are lots of theories about Heaven Steven. Lots on whether there is one at all."  
"That's blasphemy, Bucky," he said lowering his voice but his eyes locked onto the warm challenging brown eyes of his friend.  
"That's free will, my dearest friend. Given by God himself," he countered.  
Steve didn't have anything to say to that... just yet. "Jerk... just go on. Make your point."  
"The sun is the source of life... yes. No sun on this planet we would die."  
Steve cocked a brow and scoffed, "Everyone knows that." He could curl up and die with how childish that sounded. Bucky didn't say a word just continued on.  
"Every planet farther away is supposed to be colder... should be the same with Heaven,” Bucky said as he shivered and pulled Steve closer. He kicked their clothes about to get them to dry a bit quicker before he continued.  
“Hell is as far away as you can get from God’s grace. Far away from his warmth and love,” he said as he rubbed his friend's back slowly. He sniffed back the cold and looked at the little fire. “Hell is cold and lonely,” he said softly.  
Steve looked up at him and smiled. That made perfect sense. He laughed and pressed his warm fingertips to Bucky’s nose, “That was almost poetic, Bucky,” he grinned.  
“Just a thought... hey, don't be such a baby," he said shaking his head but not moving away from his hands. His head was chilled so any warmth was welcome. Steve turned back around and pulled them closer to the fire.  
"Shut up," Steve said happily as he pulled him closer around him. "Share a little Heaven, would you, jerk?"  
Bucky chuckled, "Does Heaven serve dessert?"  
Steve smiled, "Yeah I have a Mars bar..." his eyes widened suddenly and Bucky caught on in an instant and dived for Steve’s pants. Damn if those buttons and rivets hadn’t become little hot coals.  
Steve took his left hand quickly and inspected it, “You ok?”  
Bucky nodded and tore open the candy bar with his teeth and good hand. “Damn right I am,” he said. “Here...” he said as he pulled off half the gooey bar and offered the rest. “You can even lick the wrapper,” he smiled as he tried to keep himself as clean as possible.  
“What a prince,” Steve grimaced as he leaned against him. Back to back the fire kept them warm until their clothes dried.  
Steve curled against him as the bit of food settled in their stomachs quieting the normal rumblings Bucky got at night. “Buck... you believe in Heaven right? Hot or cold...” he asked.  
Bucky nodded and ruffled his hair, “Course I do, squirt,” he said softly. “Don’t worry you’ll get there,” he said.  
“How do you know?” Steve whispered sleepily.  
“I’ll make sure of it...” Bucky promised stroking his hair as he slipped away. “I’ll get you there... or I’ll die trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a Beta but critiques are welcome.


End file.
